Savior
by Skippy1701
Summary: Regina est ambassadrice et Emma reporter photo depuis que sa carrière dans l'armée est finit. Swanqueen !


**Bonjour, je reposte cette OS, Merci à Dragon pour la correction…..**

Savior !

POV Emma :

Cela faisait dix jours que nous étions partis, mon équipe et moi, c'était le reportage de ma vie et j'étais toujours aussi excitée. L'Irak ne m'a pas laissé que de bons souvenirs quand j'étais soldat mais maintenant c'est différent. Je suis devenu reporter de guerre, un rêve de gosse devenu réalité. Après avoir bataillé avec mon chef, j'ai réussi à obtenir qu'il me renvoi là-bas. Comment les gens s'en sortent après la guerre ? C'est le sujet de mon reportage photos, l'ambassadrice Mills à faillit faire capoter mon excursion mais je lui ai tenu tête et eu gain de causes. Cette femme est aussi magnifique que froide, c'est dommage car si elle souriait je suis sûr qu'elle serait encore plus belle. Le soleil commence à me taper sur la tête, qu'est-ce qu'il me prend tout à coup. Dès que mon esprit s'égare en ce moment il me ramène auprès d'elle. Je secoue la tête pour chasser la jolie brune de mon esprit et me concentre sur la route.

Neil : Em, ça va ? Tu es bien silencieuse.

Killian : T'inquiètes love on y est presque on pourra bientôt se reposer.

Elsa : Em tu es avec nous, on devrait être au prochain village dans une dizaine de minutes.

Mulan : Tant mieux je suis crevée, et pour une fois j'aimerais bien dormir dans un lit.

Belle : Je ne te savais pas si douillette. (Sourire)

Et voilà mon équipe, ma famille si on peut dire comme ça. Neil est mon frère, Killian mon meilleur ami depuis le collège, Elsa et Mulan sont comme mes sœurs et Belle bien qu'arrivée plus tard dans notre petit groupe complète le tableau. Nous avons tous notre rôle et notre équipe tourne comme une horloge bien huilée, il faut dire que Killan, Mulan et moi on a fait l'armée ensemble. Neil était trop jeune pour nous accompagner et Elsa est restée pour s'occuper de sa jeune sœur. Quand à Belle, elle est interprète et c'est lors d'une mission que je l'ai rencontrée.

Mulan : Je me suis habituée au confort de la vie civile.

Kilian : Tu parles, j'ai testé ton canapé on est loin du confort crois-moi.

Emma : Pauvre chéri.

Neil : (Rire) On arrive, regarde y a des enfants.

On sort de la voiture et pendant que je prends des photos un peu partout Belle s'entretien avec le chef du village. C'est un village tranquille, leur vie est simple mais ils ont l'air heureux.

Belle : Le chef dit que nous sommes les bienvenus, il nous accueille chez lui pour le repas et le coucher.

Emma : (Parle arabe) Merci à vous chef.

Belle : Ton accent s'améliore !

Emma : Trois missions ici laissent des traces.

Après le repas où on parle entre nous, les enfants se rassemblent autour du feu et on écoute le chef parler tranquillement. Je ne comprends pas tout mais j'ai saisi l'essentiel. Il raconte comment nous les avons sauvés des terroristes. Je n'aime pas me rappeler cette vie même si je suis fiere d'avoir servi mon pays. Certaines images sont dures à effacer. La perte de Lyly par exemple, je secoue la tête et sors prendre l'air un peu.

Neil : Ça va Em ?

Emma : Ne t'inquiètes pas, de mauvais souvenirs qui refont surface c'est tout.

Neil : Tu n'as que cinq ans de plus que moi et des fois quand tu parles, j'ai l'impression que tu es maman.

Emma : Elle me maque aussi tu sais.

Neil : Tu n'en parles jamais, mais je sais qu'ils te manquent aussi.

Emma : Je suis désolée, après ce reportage que dirais-tu de rentrer un peu à la maison ?

Neil : Je dis que c'est une excellente idée, Storybook me manque.

Emma : (Rire) Qui l'aurait cru toi qui à l'adolescence ne rêvait que de partir.

Neil : C'était avant la disparition de Papa et Maman, ils auraient était fiers de toi tu sais.

Emma : J'espère oui, de toi aussi gamin.

Neil : Tu sais que j'ai 25 ans n'est-ce pas ?

Emma : Tu restes un gamin, aller viens rentrons, demain on a une grosse journée qui nous attend.

POV Regina :

Sidney : Madame l'ambassadrice voici les infos que vous m'avez demandées sur Emma Swan, la reporter.

Regina : Je sais qui est Emma Swan Sidney, alors qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

Sidney : Elle est restée 8 ans dans l'armée de terre, ou elle a fini au grade de lieutenant. Elle a était promue Capitaine juste avant son départ. Ses parents sont décédés il y a 10 ans en mission en Afghanistan. Le père James Swan était capitaine dans l'armée de l'air et la mère Médecin, leur unité à était attaquée alors qu'ils étaient en mission humanitaire. Elle s'occupe de son frère Neil depuis leurs décès, il travaille avec elle. Elle a effectué trois missions en Irak et a reçu plusieurs médailles pour acte de bravoure. Elle a quitté l'armée suite à une attaque que son unité a subi, trois de ses hommes sont mort et elle a était blessée. Depuis elle s'est reconvertie en tant que reporter de guerre et ses photos ont était plusieurs fois récompensées.

Regina : Elle n'est pas mariée, des enfants ?

Sidney : Non, sa famille c'est son frère et elle est très proche de son équipe ils sont amis depuis l'enfance.

Regina : Bien, quand doit-elle rentrer ?

Sidney : Elle doit repasser à l'ambassade dans une semaine normalement.

Regina : Bien, calez-là dans mon agenda. Vous pouvez disposer, appeler moi Snow svp.

Je regarde mon assistante quitter la pièce, cette femme m'a impressionnée. Personne n'ose me tenir tête d'habitude, elle a attisé ma curiosité. Elle semble si sûre d'elle, mais dans son regard on peut y lire une profonde tristesse. Je ne m'arrête pas à ce genre de chose d'habitude mais il faut dire qu'elle a vraiment de jolis yeux. Et voilà, je me remets à délirer, Je n'arrive pas à m'enlever cette jolie blonde de la tête.

(Toque à la porte)

Regina : Entre Snow.

Snow : Tu m'as fait demander ?

Regina : Oui tout est prêt pour la réception ?

Snow : Oui les dignitaires sont tous arrivés, stressée ?

Regina : J'espère qu'ils seront généreux, ce pays a besoin d'aide pour se reconstruire.

Snow : Tu en fais déjà beaucoup, Henry revient quand ?

Regina : Ton neveu te manque ?

Snow : Un peut oui, ta mère le garde encore longtemps en otage ?

Regina : (Sourire) Il devrait rentrer dans dix jours.

Snow : Dis-moi qu'elle ne vient pas ?

Regina : Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as peur de ma mère à ce point.

Snow : Cora ne m'a jamais aimée et elle ne se prive pas de me le dire à chaque fois.

Regina : Je sais oui, mais rassure-toi elle ne vient pas. C'est ton Prince charmant qui l'accompagne.

Snow : David revient ? (Yeux qui brillent)

Regina : Oui il est affecté à nouveau à mon service de sécurité et Henry l'adore. De plus ma sœur à complètement craqué pour lui, alors je me suis dit que j'allais lui faire plaisir pour une fois.

Snow : Tu exagères je n'ai pas complètement craqué pour lui, mais il est charmant c'est vrai.

Regina : Je t'en prie cela fais 6 mois que tu m'en parles tous les jours.

Snow : Et toi des nouvelles de ta jolie reporter aux yeux vert ?

Regina : Elle n'est pas mon reporter, elle revient la semaine prochaine. Je pensais l'inviter à diner, même si notre dernière entrevue à était plutôt mouvementée.

Snow : (Sourire) Cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu sourire comme ça, pas depuis Danielle.

Regina : Personne ne remplacera Danielle, Snow, c'était l'amour de ma vie. Henry me demande encore après elle, comment expliquer à un garçon de 8 ans que sa mère est partie au ciel.

Snow : Tu es aussi sa mère Reg, cela ne fait que deux ans, laissez-vous le temps de guérir.

Regina : Je ne pense pas qu'un cœur brisé guérisse Snow.

POV Emma :

Cela faisait trois jours que nous étions au village et il était déjà temps de partir. Un jeune homme rentre en trombe dans la maison et parle à l'oreille du chef qui fronce les sourcils.

Emma : Belle demande-leur ce qu'il se passe.

Je vois Belle discuter un moment et revenir contrariée, je pose mon appareil et les rejoins.

Belle : Un groupe d'extrémistes a prévu d'attaquer l'ambassade américaine ce soir, le jeune homme a tenté de prévenir les autorités mais ils ne l'ont pas cru.

Emma : (Parle arabe) Combien et quand ?

Jeune Homme : Une dizaine avec des bombes, ils veulent faire des otages ou le plus de victimes possible.

Belle : Tu as tout compris ?

Emma : Oui, Killian passes-moi le téléphone satellite, Mulan en combien de temps on peut y arriver ?

Mulan : Pas avant 4 heures, on y sera pas attend.

Emma: Neil tu va prendre la voiture avec Elsa et Belle, Mulan, Killian ça vous dit un petit tour en hélico ?

Elsa : Tu vas appeler Ruby ?

Emma : Oui, ramène Neil à l'hôtel et restez en sécurité.

Neil : Fais attention.

Emma : Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai l'habitude.

Killian : Je n'arrive pas à contacter l'ambassade mais j'ai Ruby.

Emma : (Prend le téléphone) Rub c'est Emma, j'ai besoin d'un service.

Ruby : Tout ce que tu veux blondie.

Emma : L'ambassade va être attaquée, il faut une équipe pour intervenir. Tu as repéré notre position ? Parce qu'on vient, je suis avec Mulan et Killian.

Ruby : Em tu es sûre de tes infos ?

Je regarde le jeune homme, j'ai toujours su quand on me mentait et il dit la vérité j'en suis sûre.

Emma : Affirmatif, dans combien de temps tu es là ?

Ruby : Donne-moi une demi-heure, je regroupe les gars. La team Savior est de retour baby !

Mulan embrasse Elsa, Killian embrasse Belle et après avoir serré tout le monde dans mes bras je les regarde partir. Tenez le coup Regina, on arrive, ne mourrez pas.

POV Regina :

Je déteste ce genre de soirée ou les faux sourires sont Roi, mais dans mon métier j'ai appris à y faire face. C'est donc avec un sourire éclatant que je vais d'invités en invités quand les premiers coups de feu retentissent. Suivi d'une explosion et c'est la panique, je cherche Snow des yeux quand un garde du corps, Hood si je ne m'abuse, me tire par le bras.

Robin : Madame l'Ambassadrice on doit vous faire sortir d'ici.

Regina : Pas sans ma sœur, ou est Snow ?

Robin : (Parle dans sa manche) Votre sœur et avec Leroy à l'étage suivez-moi.

Des soldats rentrent et des tirs sont échangés, on finit par arriver à l'étage et je vois Snow blessée.

Regina : Mon Dieu, tu saignes.

Snow : Ça va tu n'as rien ? Je vais bien, la balle m'a effleurée, Leroy m'a sauvé la vie.

Leroy : De rien, il faut qu'on bouge.

Robin : Ils ont des bombes et sont lourdement armés si on se fait prendre on est mort.

Snow : Toutes les lignes sont coupées et nos portables ne passent pas.

Robin : Ils ont sûrement un brouilleur. Ils ont dû avoir de l'aide, le plan m'a l'air trop bien ficelé.

Regina : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Leroy : On va aller dans votre chambre, vous ne pouvez pas vous déplacer en talon et robe de soirée et Mme White doit se faire soigner.

Snow : Leroy appelez-moi Snow svp.

Robin : Ok restez bien derrière nous, on y va sans bruit. Go !

Je suis Robin tout en tenant la main de Snow, je me dois de rester calme dans ce genre de situation. Les autorités vont arriver, je vais sortir d'ici. Mon Dieu Henry il ne peut pas me perdre aussi, ni Snow ça le détruirait.

Snow : On va le revoir, quelqu'un va venir nous sauver ne t'en fais pas.

Regina : Des fois j'aimerais avoir ton optimisme Snow.

Snow : On va s'en sortir.

Robin : Chut, vite rentrez et changez-vous, on garde la porte.

Cinq minutes plus tard on rejoint nos gardes du corps quand j'entends un terroriste hurler sur ma secrétaire et meilleure amie. Je retiens un frisson et écoute….

Terroriste : Ou est l'Ambassadrice et son attaché de presse ?

Kathryn : Même si je le savais je ne vous le direz pas.

Terroriste : (Lui met une gifle assez forte) Mauvaise réponse, refusez de cooppérer et je vous mets une balle dans la tête c'est clair ? Où sont-elles ? (Tir en l'air)

Je sursaute au bruit du coup de feu, il va tuer tous ces gens si je ne me montre pas, je ne peux pas laisser faire ça.

Regina : Reste la Snow, je vais me rendre.

Leroy : Mauvaise idée Madame, une fois qu'ils vous auront, ils n'auront plus besoin des autres, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

Regina : Je ne peux pas les laisser mourir pour moi, voyons.

Snow : Je ne te laisserai pas y allez seule, je viens.

Robin : Taisez-vous, vous entendez ?

Leroy : C'est un hélico de l'armée, on a peut-être une chance de s'en sortir.

Regina : Ils ont besoin de temps, on va se rendre faites-en sorte de les aider, d'accord ?

Robin : Vous devriez rester avec nous.

Terroriste : Bien Madame l'ambassadrice, chaque minute qui passe, je tue un de vos collaborateurs. Ça va vous inciter à vous montrer, je commence par petit. (Tire sur un garde du corps) Vous allez devoir engager de nouveau gardes je crois. (Rire)

Regina : Mon dieu il vient de tuer un homme et il rigole, c'est un fou.

Snow : Je ne te laisse pas, ensemble d'accord ?

Regina : Ensemble. (Tenant sa main)

Je me lève sous l'œil inquiet des gardes, l'image d'Henry passe dans mon esprit et je descends les escaliers Snow à mes côtés. Je me surprends à me demander si Emma aurait accepté mon invitation à diner ? Mais à quoi je pense moi ? Je vais sûrement me faire tuer et je pense à un diner hypothétique. Les terroristes nous voient enfin et ils nous mettent en joue, ils nous agenouillent devant leur chef et je détourne les yeux du corps sans vie du garde.

Terroriste : Voilà qui est parfait, maintenant que vous êtes là, on va pouvoir s'amuser un peu.

POV Emma :

Le bruit de l'hélico me ramène deux ans en arrière, je serre les dents ce n'est pas le moment de paniquer. Ruby saute de l'hélico et nous lance notre équipement. Nos gestes sont rapides, c'est comme si nous n'étions jamais partis.

Ruby : Apparemment tes infos étaient bonnes, l'ambassade est prise pour cible. On y sera dans vingt minutes. Grimpez !

Will : Content de vous revoir les gars.

Emma : Will ! Toujours là ?

Wills : Et oui, Ruby serait trop triste si je partais aussi.

Philippe : Salut tout le monde, je suis là aussi.

Mulan : Et Phil ! Contente de te voir, comment va Aurore ?

Philippe : Bien, le bébé est pour bientôt.

Mulan : Je passerai vous voir alors, et c'est qui ces deux-là ?

Ruby : Achley et Sean, ils sont avec nous depuis deux ans.

Killian : Ce sont des mômes.

Ruby : Comme nous quand on a commencé, Sean est un sniper talentueux et Achley est la reine de l'infiltration.

Je ferme les yeux, c'était les postes de Graham et Lyly. Ne pas penser à ça, ne pas penser à ça.

Sean : Vous êtes La Team Savior, je suis vraiment honoré de vous rencontrer.

Killian : Il n'y a pas de quoi gamin, si tu es là c'est que tu le mérite.

Achley : Lieutenant Swan !

(Flashback)

Emma : Allez les gars, dernière maison et on rentre à la maison.

Lyly : Cette mission était interminable, tu me dois un mois de déjeuner au lit.

Graham : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a perdu encore ?

Emma : Rien du tout !

Lyly : (Rire) Elle pensé que je n'avais pas remarqué, ça fait 3 mois qu'elle trimballe la bague partout.

Killian : Grillée love.

Ruby : Donc je lui ai dit que si elle ne me demandait pas avant la fin de la mission elle me devra un mois de déjeuner au lit.

Mulan : Tu abuses Em, ça fait des mois que tu m'as trainée dans les magasins pour lui acheter.

Ruby : Laissez-la donc, elle trouve peut-être qu'une zone de guerre manque de romantisme.

Emma : Merci Rub, la mission n'est pas finie, je ne te dois rien du tout pour le moment.

Lyly : Bien sûr Babe !

(Explosion)

(Fin du Flashback)

Killian : Hé love, tu es avec nous ?

Mulan : Em

Ruby : On arrive, tu te sens prête ?

Emma : Tout va bien, Sean tu va te placer avec Will sur…désolée Rub l'habitude.

Ruby : Pas de soucis, Achley tu rentres avec Emma par l'étage. Mulan et Moi par les fenêtres. Philippe et Kill à l'arrière, Will et Sean sur les toits. C'est bon Lieutenant ça te va ?

Emma : Je n'aurais pas dis mieux Lieutenant. (Sourire)

Je serre mes mains sur mon arme et retire la sécurité, il va falloir aller vite. On arrive et on saute tous de l'hélico pour se mettre en position. Des garde du corps nous font signe à l'étage et avec Achley on grimpe rapidement.

Robin : Dieu merci vous êtes là, l'ambassadrice et son attaché de presse se sont rendus il y a cinq minutes. Elle m'a ordonné de vous aider.

Emma : Combien de terroristes ?

Leroy : J'en ai compté 12 plus leur chef, deux sont des kamikazes.

Aschley : Lieutenant je m'occupe des kamikazes avec le garde ça vous va ?

Emma : Bien, Votre nom ?

Robin : Hood Lieutenant.

Emma : Vous venez avec moi, Rub on est en position.

Killian : En position aussi.

Will : En position.

Ruby : Pas d'actes héroïque, on est rapides et précis. Go, Go, Go!

POV Regina:

Je suis morte de peur mais je ne le montre pas, je ne leur donnerai pas ce plaisir. Snow reste digne aussi alors que mon minable assistant et recroquevillé en pleurs.

Terroriste : Je veux que vous fassiez une petite vidéo pour votre Président. Il parait qu'il vous apprécie beaucoup, d'après vous combien vaut votre vie ?

Regina : On ne négocie pas avec les terroristes vous perdez votre temps.

Terroriste : Nous verrons cela, refusez et je tire une balle dans le genou de votre sœur.

Regina : Comment pouvez-vous savoir qu'elle est ma sœur, qui est votre contact ?

Terroriste : (Sort un couteau et le pose sur la joue de Snow) Je pose les questions ici, faites cette vidéo si vous ne voulez pas que votre chère sœur ressemble à un gruyère.

Snow : Ne t'en fais pas Reg, on va venir.

Et juste au moment où elle dit cette phrase les vitres explosent.

POV Emma :

Regina est là, splendide, elle ne tremble même pas face aux terroristes. Ruby vient de donner le signal mais un des hommes nous a vus et tire en direction de Regina. Mon corps bouge tout seul et je lui saute dessus, la douleur me cloue un instant sur place. Merde juste en dessous du gilet pas de bol, je serre les dents et vise. Achley et Leroy se sont débarrassés des kamikazes, Sean et Will on éliminé 4 soldats. Le reste de l'équipe semble aller bien, j'ai tiré dans les deux genoux du chef et je me lève pour le toiser.

Emma : C'est moins marrant quand c'est vous qui recevez les balles hein ?

Terroriste : (Hurle des mots en arabes) Je vais vous faire payer votre interruption.

Emma : Croyez-moi vous ne ressortirez jamais de l'endroit où on vous emmène.

Ruby : Je m'en charge Em, va voir l'Ambassadrice.

Je tourne les yeux vers Regina qui me sourit, je savais que son sourire serait fatal. Dieu cette femme est magnifique, je m'avance vers elle.

Regina : Miss Swan mais comment êtes-vous arrivée là ?

Emma : Vous n'avez rien Regina ?

Regina : Grâce à vous non, vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question ?

(Arabe) Pour Allah !

Mon corps bouge à nouveau tout seul et je pousse la petite brune à côté de Regina de la trajectoire du couteau lancé. Le couteau finit sa course dans le fauteuil et l'homme est maitrisé par Killian d'un coup de cross dans la tête. Malheureusement ce mouvement rapide me rappelle à l'ordre, je pose mes mains sur mon ventre et regarde le sang. Merde, ça craint il y en a un peu trop là. Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, je tombe dans les bras de Killian qui me hurle de tenir le coup.

Killian : Swan t'as pas intérêt à sombrer maintenant. Regarde-moi, reste avec moi, on va t'emmener à l'hôpital.

Emma : Elles ne sont pas blessées ?

Regina : Miss Swan il va falloir arrêter de nous sauver la vie cela devient gênant.

Emma : Vous êtes Mignone quand vous êtes inquiète vous savez ?

Regina : Vous délirez Emma, accrochez-vous je vous interdis de mourir.

Emma : J' aime bien quand vous m'appelez …Emma (Inconsciente)

POV Regina :

Killian : On y va, Mme l'ambassadrice, vous restez avec le Lieutenant Red et son équipe ils vous mettront à l'abri.

Regina : Donnez-moi des nouvelles svp, je viendrais à l'hôpital dès que je pourrais.

Killian : Promis, on bouge Mulan l'hélico nous attend.

Je les vois porter ma sauveuse dans l'hélico et mon cœur se serre, faites qu'elle s'en sorte. Je rejoins Snow qui me prend dans ses bras, mon téléphone n'arrête pas de sonner. Voyant que c'est ma mère je décroche.

Cora : Regina dieu merci tu décroches, tu n'es pas blessée ?

Regina : Non maman, mais Snow si. On a été secourues par des soldats américains, je ne sais pas ce que voulaient les terroristes.

Cora : Ne t'inquiètes pas, ton beau-père s'en occupe.

Regina : Henry n'est au courant de rien j'espère ?

Cora : Bien sûr que non, il est avec David au cinéma. Il a ordre de ne pas s'arrêter sur les informations. Comment va Snow ?

Regina : Parce que ça t'intéresse ?

Cora : Oui, je sais que je suis dure avec elle mais c'est pour son bien.

Regina : Maman, elle a 28 ans. Et elle est persuadée que tu la déteste, elle a été légèrement blessée au bras. Peux-tu demander à Gold de se renseigner sur l'état de santé d'une certaine Emma Swan, c'est grâce à elle si je suis en vie et Snow aussi.

Regina : Très bien, je te tiens au courant. Je suis contente que vous alliez bien, rentre au plus vite, ce pays de malheur n'est pas sûr. Léopold va t'appeler, à plus tard.

Merveilleux je regarde Snow qui parle au téléphone en levant les yeux au ciel.

Snow : Je vais bien papa, d'accord on rentre. Tu fais le nécessaire pour Melle Swan je compte sur toi.

(Raccroche)

Regina : Verdict ?

Snow : Tu connais notre père, il veut qu'on rentre au plus vite.

Regina : Je m'en doute, que lui as-tu demandé pour Swan ?

Snow : Il organise son transfert à Washington ainsi que son équipe. Avoir un père Président peut servir dès fois. Notre avion décolle dans une heure, l'équipe du Lieutenant Red nous escortera jusque-là.

Regina : Gold va se renseigner sur les terroristes, ça aide aussi d'avoir un beau-père directeur de la CIA.

Snow : Tu parles d'une famille. (Sourire) Henry va bien ?

Regina : Oui, il ne sait rien.

Snow : Bien.

Ruby : Si vous voulez prendre quelques affaires c'est le moment, on ne va pas tarder à partir.

Regina : Merci oui, on se dépêche. Leroy, Robin vous nous accompagnez à Washington.

Leroy : Bien madame.

Robin : Bien.

Quelques Jours plus tard…..

POV Emma :

Des bips me vrillent les tympans et j'ouvre les yeux difficilement. La première chose que je remarque c'est Regina endormie sur une chaise près de moi. Elle tient ma main, je tourne la tête et vois mon frère endormi aussi sur un autre lit. Le pauvre il a dû avoir peur, j'ai vraiment été impudente sur ce coup-la.

Killian : De retour parmi les vivants love ?

Emma : Je suis où ?

Regina : Miss Swan vous êtes enfin réveillée. (Soulagé)

Emma : Bonjour Regina.

Neil : Em, (s'accroche à mon cou) Ne refais plus jamais ça.

Emma : Désolée petit frère. Je suis là depuis combien de temps ?

Killian : Trois jours, tu nous a fais peur.

Emma : Désolée. (Grimace)

Neil : Je vais chercher le médecin, bouge pas.

Killian : Je vais prévenir tout le monde, je reviens.

Je vois les garçons sortir de la chambre et je reporte mon attention sur Regina qui semble d'un coup mal à l'aise.

Emma : Je vous remercie d'être venue me voir, la femme qui vous accompagnait va bien ?

Regina : C'est ma sœur Snow, oui grâce à vous, on va toutes les deux bien.

J'essaee de me redresser pour attraper le verre d'eau mais la douleur me rattrape, je déteste me sentir si faible.

Regina : Miss Swan soyez raisonnable, restez couchée svp. Tenez votre verre, vous avez mal ?

Emma : J'ai connu mieux, mais aussi pire ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je préfère quand vous m'appelez Emma, je suis contente de voir que vous alliez bien.

Regina : Miss Swan vous délirer encore ?

Emma : (Sourire) J'aime bien Miss Swan aussi dans votre bouche sa sonne sexy.

Regina : Je pense que les antis douleurs vous jouent des tours, très chère.

Emma : Vous croyez ? Alors vous ne tiendrez pas compte de mes propos, vous êtes vraiment magnifique vous savez ?

Regina : (Rouge) Merci Miss Swan, vous n'êtes pas mal non plus.

Emma : Il est cool se rêve, même si vous ne m'embrasser pas.

Regina : Je quoi ?

Whale : Ha Lieutenant Swan bon retour parmi nous.

Emma : Ok mon rêve devient définitivement bizarre, quand je rêve de vous il n'y a pas de docteur et encore moins mon petit frère.

Whale : Je vois que la morphine fait effet (rire)

Regina : J'ai l'impression. (Sourire)

Emma : T'a vu petit frère comme elle est canon quand elle sourit ?

Neil : (Rire) Emma tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de parler et dormir.

Emma : Ha non hein ! Après pouf Regina va disparaître.

Regina : Je reste là Miss Swan, bien que si vous vous souvenez de cette discutions vous n'allez pas vouloir me voir près de vous. Mais j'ai appris des choses intéressantes au moins.

Emma : La vrai Regina est froide, magnifique mais froide et triste. Je vous préfère vous, surtout quand vous souriez.

Whale : Reposez-vous lieutenant, je passerais demain.

Emma : Je suis plus Lieutenant, un lieutenant ça ne laisse pas mourir ses hommes. (Triste et s'endort)

POV Regina :

Je viens de vivre une conversation des plus surréalistes, je regarde Emma avec un sourire. Sa bouille d'ange est à croquer, non mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi. Regina ressaisis-toi, son frère me regarde avec un grand sourire et me dit.

Neil : Ma sœur à l'air de vous apprécier, je vous remercie encore de l'avoir faite transporter ici. Sans vous elle n'aurait pas survécu à ses blessures.

Regina : C'est normal, votre sœur nous a sauvés.

Neil : Oui elle a tendance à faire cela, c'est pour ça que c'est si dur pour elle.

Regina : Quoi donc ?

Neil : L'incident d'il y a deux ans à tout changé, mais ce n'est pas à moi d'en parler. Si vous tenez à ma sœur ne jouer pas avec elle, elle a perdu plus que vous ne l'imaginez. Je vais rentrer à l'hôtel avec Killian, merci de veiller sur elle.

Regina : Très bien.

Plusieurs heures plus tard…..

Regina : Réveillée Miss Swan ?

Emma : Mme l'Ambassadrice? Je suis ou? Vous allez bien?

Regina : Vous êtes à l'hôpital à Washington, vous vous souvenez de quoi en dernier ?

Emma : Vous me parlant à l'ambassade. Est-ce que tout le monde va bien, mon Dieu mon frère est toujours là-bas il faut (grimace en se levant)

Regina : Miss Swan, calmez-vous immédiatement vous allez vous blesser. Votre frère et vos amis sont à l'hôtel en train de dormir ça fait trois jours qu'ils veillent sur vous, ils sont épuisés.

Emma : (Soulagée et se recouche) Pardon, j'ai un peu paniqué, votre amie aussi va bien ?

Regina : J'ai un sentiment puissant de déjà vu ! (sourire)

Emma : Pardon ?

Regina : Rien, Snow est ma petite sœur et elle va bien je vous remercie.

Emma : Tant mieux, je suppose que je vous dois d'être ici ? Je vous remercie.

Regina : C'est tout naturel Miss Swan.

Emma: Cela fait longtemps que vous êtes là?

Regina : Non, je passais juste prendre de vos nouvelles.

Emma : C'est gentil à vous.

Regian : Je vais vous laisser vous reposer, je repasserai.

Emma : Vraiment ?

Regina : A moins que vous ne le vouliez pas ?

Emma : Non, enfin si je veux que vous repassiez. C'est juste que vous devez avoir sûrement beaucoup de choses à faire et je ne veux pas que vous vous embêtiez pour moi.

Regina : Sachez Miss Swan que je ne me déplace pas pour n'importe qui, reposez-vous je viendrai demain.

Emma : Au revoir Mme l'Ambassadrice.

Regina : Au revoir Miss Swan.

1 mois plus tard…..

POV Emma :

Cela faisait 1 semaine que nous étions à Storybook et je profitais de ces vacances forcées pour retaper la maison. Killian et Belle étaient partis en croisière et Elsa et Mulan roucoulaient chez elles. Je suis donc en train de taper sur mon toit quand mon téléphone sonne, ne reconnaissant pas le numéro je décroche rapidement.

Léopold : Bonjour Melle Swan ici Léopold White.

Emma : Monsieur le Président !

Je rêve je parle au Président ….. C'est du délire, je ne vais pas tarder à me réveiller.

Léopold : Je vous appelle pour vous inviter à la Maison Blanche, je tiens à vous récompenser, vous et votre équipe, pour le sauvetage de mes filles.

Emma : Vos filles Monsieur ?

Léopold : Snow White et Regina Mills, c'est un peu compliqué à expliquer au téléphone.

Emma : Je n'ai pas besoin de récompense Monsieur le Président, les savoir hors de danger me suffit.

Léopold : C'est très noble de votre part mais j'insiste et puis cela fera plaisir à mes filles de vous revoir.

Emma : Quand dois-je venir ?

Léopold : Dans une semaine, au revoir Melle Swan.

Emma : Au revoir Monsieur le Président.

Je raccroche un peux choquée, Neil me regarde alors bizarrement et éclate de rire.

Neil : Bin, il t'arrive quoi ?

Emma : Le Président des Etats-Unis vient de m'inviter à une soirée pour me récompenser d'avoir sauvé ses filles.

Neil : Ses filles ?

Emma : Snow et Regina.

Neil : Non, la vache elles se sont bien gardées de nous le dire.

Emma : Oui je vais tuer Snow, quand à Regina je ne sais pas comment réagir face à elle.

Neil : Holà, regarde dans la rue, je crois que ton équipe arrive.

En effet Ruby, Will, Sean, Philippe et Ashley descendent d'un SUV tout sourire. Je descends du toit et les serre dans mes bras pour les accueillir.

POV Regina :

Mon dieu je vais revoir Emma, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Pourtant à l'hôpital lors de mes visites tout se passait bien, on parlait facilement. Puis elle est rentrée et les adieux étaient bizarres, comme s'il manquait quelque chose.

Henry : Maman tu m'écoutes ?

Regina : Pardon mon chéri j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

Henry : Ce n'est pas grave, est-ce-que tu me présenteras les gens qui t'ont sauvée ? J'aimerais les remercier.

Regina : Bien sûr, tu verras ils sont tous très gentils, surtout Emma.

Henry : Je vais lui donner mon dessin, tu crois qu'elle aimera ?

Regina : J'en suis sûr, va rejoindre David maintenant j'ai une réunion importante.

Henry : D'accord.

La sonnerie retentit et je laisse entrer Gold et ma mère dans le salon. Gold et ma mère se connaissent depuis 40 ans mais ses sont mariés i ans. Ma mère a d'abord eu mon père Henry, mais il est mort lorsque j'avais trois ans, deux ans plus tard elle à épousé Léopold qui venait de perdre sa femme alors qu'elle donnait naissance à leur fille Snow. C'était un mariage d'intérêt, le grand amour de Léopold reste sa première femme Eva. Malgré ça il m'a toujours traitée comme sa fille et je le considère comme mon père aussi. Quand à Gold il a été mon mentor, nos rapports sont amicaux mais j'ai du mal à le considérer comme un membre de ma famille.

Gold : Nous avons des informations sur les terroristes qui ont attaqué l'ambassade. Ton ancien assistant Sidney, a été arrêté, ils l'ont payé, il devait jouer les héros en te sauvant. Mais il s'est dégonflé, la cellule à était complètement démantelée. Tu ne crains plus rien, par contre un contrat est mis sur la tête de ta sauveuse. On essaye de l'enlever, mais cela va prendre du temps. C'est pour ça qu'elle et son équipe sont mis sous protection à partir de maintenant, ils assureront le service de sécurité de l'ambassade à Washington. Ton nouveau poste si je ne m'abuse ?

Regina : Oui, quel genre de contrat ?

Gold : Son équipe ordre de tuer et elle ordre de capture, on fait tout pour enlever la menace.

Regina : Sont-ils au courant ?

Gold : Oui le Lieutenant Red les met au courant, ils devraient arriver à Washington dans deux jours.

Regina : Elle est reporter, plus militaire.

Cora : C'est le seul moyen pour qu'ils soient en sécurité et vous aussi.

Regina : La connaissant elle refusera la protection.

Gold : Snow m'a dit que vous étiez en bon terme. Explique-lui la situation, tu devrais recevoir un appel.

Regina : Pardon ?

Cora : Tu as raison, elle va refuser, mais tu la feras changer d'avis.

Regina : Qui vous dit qu'elle m'écoutera au juste ?

Gold : L'intuition, on te laisse, nous sommes attendus.

Cora : On se voit à la cérémonie, embrasse Henry pour moi.

Je reste plantée dans le couloir, c'est une très mauvaise idée d'avoir Emma sous les yeux à longueur de journée. Vraiment c'est la pire idée de l'année et pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

(Sonnerie de téléphone)

POV Emma :

Emma : Pas question que je déménage et que j'abandonne mon métier. Je ne suis plus un soldat et je suis encore moins garde du corps.

Ruby : Même si on te dit que tu seras le garde du corps de Regina Mills ?

Emma : Pardon ?

Will : On est affectés à l'ambassade, et Mme Mills est promue là-bas également.

Philippe : Mulan et Killian ont déjà dit oui mais ils ne veulent pas partir sans toi. Pareil pour Belle, quand à Elsa elle a dit qu'elle suivrait Mulan et toi.

Ruby : Apelle Regina, elle te dira elle-même que c'est vrai.

Ruby me tend le téléphone et je reste plantée devant sans bouger, mon frère souffle et compose le numéro en me le passant. Je me saisis du combiné et attend, je suis sur le point de raccrocher quand la voix de Regina retentit.

Regina : Miss Swan, c'est vous ?

Emma: Bonjour Regina, je croyais qu'il était établit que nous pouvions nous appeler par nos prénoms?

Regina : (rire) Seulement quand vous le méritez Miss Swan.

Emma : Et ce n'est pas le cas en ce moment ?

Regina : Non car je sais que vous allez refuser.

Emma : Vous, vous voulez que j'accepte Mme l'Ambassadrice ?

Regina : Il serait plus sage de le faire, pensez à votre frère et à vos amis.

Emma : Ce n'est pas ma question Regina.

Regina : Et vous, vous voulez accepter ?

Emma : J'ai posé la question la première.

Regina : Vous n'êtes qu'une enfant Miss Swan.

Emma : (Sourire) Je sais que vous adorez ça, alors ?

Regina : (Sourire) Je me sentirais en sécurité si vous étiez là.

Emma : Alors je viendrai.

Regina : C'est tout, juste parce que je vous le demande vous venez ?

Emma : Oui et surtout parce que j'ai envie de vous revoir.

Regina : Vraiment ?

Emma : Cela répond à votre question ?

Regina : Oui, alors à bientôt.

Emma : A bientôt Regina.

Je raccroche et mes amis me regardent en se retenant de rire. Je leur balance le téléphone et on commence à organiser notre départ. Le lendemain Killian et Belle arrivent suivis de près part Mulan et Elsa.

Elsa : Bon je crois que tout le monde est prêt.

Mulan : Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on va habiter à la capitale.

Elsa : Oui et puis Emma, la galerie que tu aimes tant est juste à côté de l'ambassade, ça tombe bien.

Emma : Oui, j'irai y faire un tour.

Je stresse un peu, mais bon, j'ai accepté, alors autant y aller maintenant. Mon frère et ravi de partir, mes amis aussi et surtout je vais revoir Regina. Je ne sais pas comment réagir avec elle, est ce que nous sommes amis ?

Ruby : Tu penses trop Blondie, laisse faire les choses tu verras bien.

Emma : Tu as raison je vais dormir un peu, les antidouleurs que je dois prendre me crèvent. Réveillez-moi quand c'est mon tour de conduire.

Killian : Ne t'inquiètes pas love, on gère, on est bien assez de conducteurs.

Elsa : Kill à raison reposes-toi.

Deux jours plus tard…..

Je n'ai pas encore vu Regina, elle est en déplacement, Hood m'a montré ce que j'ai besoin de savoir et j'ai croisé Snow qui m'a expliqué le reste du job. On est tous séparés en plusieurs petites équipes, ça n'a pas l'air si mal finalement. Je regarde le système de vidéo surveillance quand un gamin vient me parler.

Henry : C'est vous Emma,

Emma : Oui gamin, et toi tu es ?

Henry : Henry Mills-Colter, je voulais vous remercier d'avoir sauvé ma maman des méchants.

Emma : C'est mon job gamin, tu peux m'appeler Emma et me tutoyer tu sais.

Henry : Cool, alors tu es un vrai soldat ?

Emma : (Amusé) Pourquoi tu crois que je suis en plastique ?

Henry : Mais non t'es bête (rire).

Emma : Je sais oui, ta mère me le dit souvent.

Henry : Elle est contente que vous soyez venue, même si elle ne vous le dira jamais.

Emma : Je suis contente d'être venue aussi.

David : Henry je te cherche partout, petit monstre.

Henry : David c'est Emma tu sais le héros de maman.

David : (Sourire) Votre réputation vous précède, ravi de vous rencontrer enfin.

Emma : Moi aussi, mais tutoie-moi, on doit avoir le même âge.

David : Ca marche. Aller, c'est l'heure de ta leçon de piano, ton professeur est arrivé.

Henry : Mais David, c'est une sorcière, et elle ne m'apprend jamais rien.

Emma : Une sorcière vraiment, il est de mon devoir de héros alors d'aller la rencontrer.

David : (Rire) Le gamin n'a pas tort, elle n'est pas commode.

Henry : Tu viens avec nous alors ?

Emma : Je vous suis.

Arrivés dans le salon, je rencontre Mme Blue, plus coincée, tu meures. Le gamin a raison, elle ne lui apprend rien, pourtant il écoute avec sérieux ce qu'elle lui dit. Une fois la leçon finie, Henry soupire devant la partition, je m'installe près de lui.

Emma : Depuis combien de temps tu prends des cours ?

Henry : Depuis deux ans, maman adore le piano et je voulais qu'elle arrête de pleurer. Alors je me suis dis que si je devenais un bon musicien je lui rendrais le sourire mais je n'arrive à rien.

Emma : Moi je trouve que tu es doué, tu sais faire un quatre mains ?

Henry : Tu sais jouer ?

Emma : Oui depuis que je suis enfant. Mon frère Neil, tu le verras surement bientôt, joue du violon.

Henry : Cool, tu ne joues que du piano toi ?

Emma : De la guitare aussi, je t'apprendrai si tu veux.

Henry : Ah oui, la guitare c'est cool. Tu me montres un morceau ? Mme Blue me joue le même morceau depuis un mois.

Emma : Tu veux quoi ?

Henry : Tu n'as pas besoin de partitions ?

Emma : Non je joue à l'oreille, alors quel morceau tu veux ?

David : Demande-lui ta berceuse, tu l'adore.

Henry : Bonne idée, tu connais Lulaby ?

Emma : Oui ma mère me la chantait souvent.

Je n'ai pas joué depuis la mort de Lyly mais je ne peux pas résister à un enfant. Il est mignon, mais pourquoi Regina pleure ? Je pose mes doigts sur le piano et laisse l'air m'emporter, Lyly chantait souvent pour m'accompagner.

POV Regina :

Je rentre et j'entends une douce mélodie, pourtant le cours de piano doit être finit maintenant. Je me fige en découvrant Emma et mon fils en train de jouer. Enfin Emma joue et Henry la regarde avec admiration, David me voit et me sourit gentiment. Cette femme est pleine de talents cachés, je ferme les yeux et profite de l'instant. J'ai toujours aimé le piano, Danielle est moi on allait souvent voir des récitals. Quand Henry m'a dit qu'il voulait se mettre au piano j'étais vraiment contente. Le morceau finit je vois Emma et Henry parler, il n'est pas proche des gens d'habitude hormis David et Snow.

Henry : Maman tu es revenue ? (Serre dans ses bras)

Regina : Bonjour mon petit Prince, je vois que tu as trouvé un autre professeur.

Henry : Emma est trop cool, elle joue de la guitare aussi tu savais ?

Regina : Non, il semblerait que Miss Swan soit pleine de surprises.

Emma : Bonjour Mme l'Ambassadrice, votre voyage c'est bien passé ?

Regina : Très bien oui, désolée de ne pas avoir pu être présente pour votre arrivée.

Emma : Ce n'est pas grave, je vais continuer ma ronde. Bonne soirée, David, contente de te connaitre.

David : Pareil, à plus tard.

Regina : Vous pouvez nous laisser David merci.

David : Bien à demain champion.

Henry : Maman, Emma peux rester avec nous manger ?

Regina : Hé bien si Miss Swan le veut, c'est avec plaisir.

Emma : Je ne veux pas vous déranger, vous devez être fatiguée avec votre voyage.

Henry : Reste, maman fait toujours des lasagnes quand elle revient et c'est les meilleures lasagnes du monde entier.

Emma : Dans ce cas je m'en voudrais de rater un tel plat, pour quelle heure je viens ?

Regina : 19h, et Henry exagère pour ma cuisine.

Emma : Je suis sûre que non, à ce soir alors.

Je regarde Emma partir dans un sourire, calme toi petit cœur ce n'est qu'un diner et ton fils est présent je te signale.

Henry : Maman l'aurait adorée, tu ne crois pas ?

Regina : Si, il est facile d'apprécier Miss Swan.

Henry : Je peux aller regarder la télé ?

Regina : Oui vas-y, je t'appelle quand le repas est prêt.

Bon il ne me reste plus qu'à être à la hauteur des espérances de mon fils, pas de pression. Cuisiner m'a toujours détendue, c'est donc en fredonnant que je m'attaque à la préparation de mes lasagnes.

(Téléphone)

Regina : Allo.

Léopold : Regina, ma puce je t'appelle pour te rappeler la soirée de samedi. L'équipe de Miss Swan est bien arrivée ? Et ton voyage, comment ça s'est passé ?

Regina : Bonjour papa, mon voyage c'est bien passé et non je n'ai pas oublié la soirée. Vu que tu m'as demandé de faire un discours je ne risque pas.

Léopold : Tant mieux j'ai hâte que tu me présente ta sauveuse, je te laisse, le premier ministre m'attend.

Regina : Dis-lui bonjour de ma part, à samedi.

Léopold : A samedi ma puce.

J'ai beau avoir 35 ans il m'appelle encore ma puce, c'est assez gênant mais je dois dire que j'adore ça aussi. J'espère que tout se passera bien samedi, et que mon discours plaira à Emma.

Snow : Ho tu fais tes lasagnes ?

Regina : Henry me l'a demandé et a invité Miss Swan aussi.

Snow : Super, ce ne sera que vous trois alors, David m'emmène manger dehors.

Regina : (Gêné) Tu ne veux pas plutôt rester avec lui ? J'ai peur de ne pas savoir quoi lui dire.

Snow : Reg, vous vous entendez à merveille. Regarde à l'hôpital et je te signale qu'elle est venue pour toi si ce n'est pas une preuve qu'elle t'apprécie.

Regina : Stp Snow, invite David au pire.

Snow : D'accord, d'accord mais tu me dois une soirée.

Regina : Deal !

POV Emma :

18h ma journée est enfin finie, Neil est avec Elsa et Anna ce soir, donc je ne m'inquiètes pas pour lui. Arrivée à mon appartement je regarde dépitée tous les cartons, il va falloir que je m'en occupe un jour. Je file sous la douche, enfile un jean noir avec des bottes, un débardeur et ma veste en cuir rouge, un léger maquillage et je suis prête. Je prends ma guitare, je l'aurais sur place comme ça si Henry veux apprendre. Je m'arrête acheter des fleurs, c'est bizarre non ? Je ne me laisse pas le temps de réfléchir et prend une bonne bouteille de vin aussi, Snow et David seront là autant se détendre un peu. A 19H pile je franchis les portes de l'ambassade, voyant Henry je lui donne les fleurs.

Henry : Heuu merci, mais tu sais les fleurs moi…

Emma : Très drôle gamin, donne-les à ta mère.

Henry : (Sourire) Maman adore les fleurs tu as bien fais, viens, ils nous attendent sûrement.

Emma : Je te suis, juste ne cours pas j'ai encore un peu de mal à suivre.

Henry : C'est parce que tu es vieille ça. (Rire)

Emma : Petit insolent (attrape dans ses bras et le chatouille)

Henry : (Eclate de rire) Maman au secours Emma m'attaque, arrête (rire)

J'entends les talons de Regina avant de la voir et je souris en levant la tête tenant toujours fermement Henry entre mes mains. Il se contorsionne et lui tend les fleurs.

Regina : Merci mon chéri.

Henry : C'est de la part d'Emma, je vais voir tata.

Emma : Traitre va. Bonjour Regina, je vous remercie pour l'invitation ça sent drôlement bon.

Regina : Merci Miss Swan, si vous avez finit de torturer mon fils on peut passer au salon.

Emma : Je n'ai fait que me défendre, ce petit traitre ma traitée de vieille. (Sourire) Votre fils est vraiment gentil, et il m'a l'air très intelligent.

Regina : (Fier) Il l'est oui, et je suis plus vieille que vous alors ne vous en faites pas.

Emma : Vous êtes magnifique soit dit en passant. On y va ?

Non mais je suis folle de lui balancer ça comme ça, vraiment je fais n'importe quoi quand il s'agit d'elle. Je souffle et elle passe devant moi en souriant.

Regina : Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus Miss Swan.

Elle m'a murmuré ces mots à l'oreille et un violent frisson me parcours le corps, la vache il faut qu'elle arrête d'être si sexy ou je ne réponds plus de rien. On rejoint tout le monde et la soirée se passe à merveille, Henry c'est endormi sur le canapé et David et Snow sont partis depuis un moment.

Emma : Je vais y aller, demain c'est mon jour de repos, je vais en profiter pour ranger mes cartons.

Regina : Si vous avez besoin de plus de temps, dites-le moi, le on s'arrangera.

Emma : Ca va merci, Elsa et Anna vont venir m'aider.

Regina : Très bien alors à vendredi Miss Swan.

Emma : Je ne crois pas vous avoir contrariée, alors pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit à mon prénom ?

Regina : Il faut que vous le méritiez Miss Swan.

Emma : Et que dois-je faire pour le mériter ?

Regina : Surprenez-moi.

On est clairement en train de flirter là, je m'approche et son sourire s'efface. Je me penche, mon cœur est sur le point d'exploser. Je dépose un baiser sur sa joue et me recule les joues en feu.

Emma : Bonne nuit Regina.

Regina : (Sourie) Bonne nuit Emma.

Je monte dans ma voiture et une fois dans mon lit me traite de tous les noms. C'est ton boss, elle est Ambassadrice et tu es garde du corps. Elle est trop bien pour toi et surtout je ne peux pas faire ça à Lyly.

(Flashback)

Killian : Swan tu es où ?

Je tiens Graham dans mes bras, il est mort sur le coup. Je cherche mon équipe quand j'entends Killian hurler mon nom.

Emma : Kill ici, je suis coincée.

Il arrive et je vois qu'il a la main dans un sale état, il me dégage et je crache du sang.

Emma : Ou sont les autres ?

Killian : Philippe et Will sont légèrement touchés, Ruby et Mulan vont bien. Et Lyly…

Emma : (Paniquée) Où est-elle ?

Killian : Dehors, les renforts arrive.

Je me précipite dehors, Lyly est allongée dans les bras de Mulan qui me regarde tristement. Je prends sa place et pose ma main sur sa joue doucement.

Emma : Mon cœur, reste avec moi, ça va aller, les secours arrivent.

Lyly : (Faible) Em, ne pleure pas, tu es blessée ?

Emma : Ce n'est pas grave, restez avec moi sergent c'est un ordre.

Lyly : Tu as toujours adoré me donner des ordres. (Tousse)

Emma : Chut ne parles pas, ça va aller.

Lyly : Je vais gagner mon pari finalement.

Emma : (Pleure) N'importe quoi, j'ai jusqu'à demain.

Lyly : Je t'aime Em, ne laisse pas ma perte te changer d'accord ?

Emma : Ne dis pas de bêtises, on va rentrer et se marier et on aura même se foutu chien si tu veux.

Lyly : Oui.

Emma : Oui, quoi mon cœur ?

Lyly : Oui je le veux. (Ferme les yeux)

Emma : (Embrasse) Je le veux aussi, Lyly ne me laisses pas. Je n'aimerai personne d'autre que toi, tu es l'amour de ma vie. Tiens le coup, je t'en supplie, j'ai besoin de toi.

Lyly : Ne pleures pas mon amour, je serai toujours là.

(Fin du Flashback)

Je me retourne dans mon lit, je ne peux pas faire ça. Il faut que je reste professionnelle, Regina mérite tellement mieux que moi de toute façon. Et il y a Henry aussi, non vraiment je ne peux pas envahir leur vie si je ne suis pas prête. Le lendemain après une journée de rangement je me retrouve avec Killian et Mulan à jouer à la console. Mais mon esprit est ailleurs et je me fais battre lamentablement plusieurs fois avant qu'ils ne se décident à couper la partie.

Mulan : Em, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir de ressentir ce que tu ressens pour Regina.

Emma : Je ne peux pas lui faire ça, et puis Regina mérite tellement mieux que moi.

Killian : Je t'interdis de dire ça, tu es la femme la plus courageuse que je connais. La personne que tu aimeras sera chanceuse, ne doutes pas de ta valeur.

Emma : Je ne peux pas faire ça à Lyly, je ne peux pas.

Mulan : Lyly voudrais que tu sois heureuse Em, aimer une autre femme ne veux pas dire que tu l'oublies.

Emma : (Larmes) Elle me manque tellement, je me sens coupable de ne pas penser à elle quand je suis avec Regina.

Mulan : Donnes-toi une chance stp, rappelles-toi ce qu'elle t'a dit.

Emma : Je m'en rappelle, je me souviens de tout.

Killian : Regina te fait sourire Em, ne la laisse pas filer par peur.

Emma : Je ne sais pas, je crois que c'est trop tôt.

Mulan : Laisse faire le temps, tu n'es pas obligée de mettre des mots sur ce que tu ressens de suite d'accord ?

Emma : D'accord, merci.

Mulan : Au fait, tu es au courant que Neil et Anna ont déjà trouvé chaussures à leurs pieds ?

Emma : Ils ne perdent pas de temps. (Sourire)

Mulan : Je te raconte pas la tête d'Elsa quand elle a ramené ce Hans à la maison j'ai cru qu'elle allait faire une attaque.

Emma : Anna a 22 ans, il va falloir qu'elle lâche un peu de mou.

Mulan : Bonne chance pour lui faire comprendre, je vais rentrer je ne tiens pas a dormir sur le canapé.

Killian : Femme soumise va. (Rire)

Emma : Belle ne t'attend pas ?

Killian : Merde je n'ai pas vu l'heure.

Mulan : Qui est soumis à qui maintenant ? (Rire)

Emma : Merci pour le coup demain à demain.

Le lendemain …..

Regina a passé la journée à courir partout, Philippe, Mulan et moi on a suivit sans arrêt sur le qui-vive. Garde du corps ce n'est pas trop mon truc, mais bon pas le choix pour le moment.

(Téléphone)

Archie : Bonjour Lieutenant Swan, comment allez-vous ?

Emma : Bonjour Archie, ça va je vous remercie que me vaut votre appel ?

Archie : Je tenais à vous féliciter.

Emma : Me féliciter ?

Archie : Eh bien oui, j'ai appris que vous alliez être décorée par le Président lui-même.

Emma : Ah oui ça, merci. Vous êtes le bienvenu, ça fera du bien de voir un visage amical dans la foule.

Archie : Ah mais je suis déjà invité, l'Ambassadrice Mills est une amie.

Emma : Vous la connaissez d'où ?

Archie : Grâce à Snow, bon je vous dis à demain alors.

Emma : A demain et merci de votre appel.

Je suis assise sur les marches dans le jardin, ma journée et enfin finie. Je grimace en me tenant les côtes, ma blessures n'est pas toute à fait remise.

Regina : Vous avez mal Miss Swan ?

Emma : Ho Regina je ne vous avais pas vue, ce n'est rien j'ai oublié de prendre mes cachets c'est tout.

Regina : Vous n'êtes pas raisonnable, vous avez terminé ?

Emma : Oui ma boss est une pile électrique, j'ai du mal à suivre.

Regina : S'il vous faut quelques jours de repos dites-le moi, vous êtes encore blessée après tout.

Emma : Vous voulez vous débarrasser de moi, Mme L'Ambassadrice ?

Regina : Du tout, Henry m'a demandé si vous accepteriez de lui donner des cours de piano. Il n'aime vraiment pas son professeur et il vous apprécie beaucoup.

Emma : C'est un chouette gosse, si je peux le débarrasser de cette sorcière je le fais avec joie.

Regina : J'espère que vous ne traitez pas Mme Blue de sorcière devant lui.

Emma : Je n'oserais pas, (sourire)

Regina : J'ai eu mon beau-père au téléphone, votre situation est presque réglée, d'ici une dizaine de jours vous pourrez reprendre votre vie.

Emma : Très bien, je verrai bien ce que nous ferons. Neil va vouloir rester ici je pense, Il à trouvé un travail en informatique. Et une petite amie, oui il ne perd pas de temps.

Regina : Et vous, vous avez quelqu'un en vue ?

Emma : C'est une façon déguisée de me demander si j'ai quelqu'un ?

Regina : Vous répondez toujours aux questions qu'on vous pose par d'autres questions ?

Emma : (Sourire) Il se pourrait que je m'intéresse à quelqu'un mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

Regina : Pourquoi donc, la personne n'est pas intéressée ?

Emma : Vous l'êtes ?

Et voilà finit le jeu, je la regarde et un sourire étire ses lèvres. Mulan à raison inutile de mettre des mots sur tout ça, je me penche et franchis les dernier centimètres qui nous sépare pour capturer ses lèvres. Mon dieu c'est encore mieux qu'un rêve, je m'écarte ne voulant pas trop pousser ma chance et lui souris.

Emma : Je prends ça pour un oui ?

Regina : Tais-toi et embrasses-moi.

Le passage au tutoiement me fait frissonner et je me jette sur ses lèvres, le baiser et bien moins chaste que tout à l'heure. Jamais je n'ai ressenti pareilles sensations, tout en elle m'enivre. Puis elle s'écarte d'un coup et s'enfuie en courant. Ok j'ai manqué un chapitre là, il vient de se passer quoi au juste ?

POV Regina :

Mon dieu que j'ai rêvé de cet instant, je me sens si bien dans ses bras. Elle est remplie de douceur et ses lèvres sont douces, ses baisers sont enivrants. Même avec Danielle je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avec un simple baiser, Danielle ! Je ne peux pas faire ça, ma femme ne mérite pas que je l'oublie au bout de seulement deux ans. Bouleversée je m'écarte d'Emma et je m'enfuie dans ma chambre. Je n'aurais jamais dû jouer à ce jeu dangereux, je ne peux pas faire ça. J'éclate en sanglots dans mon lit, et ce sont les notes du piano qui me tirent de ma chambre deux heures plus tard.

POV Emma :

Après la fuite de Regina j'ai réfléchi, jamais je ne pourrai lui apporter ce qu'elle attend de moi. Elle regrette sûrement de s'être laissé aller ainsi. Je vais m'excuser et lui dire qu'on oublie, c'est mieux qu'on soit amies si on peut.

Henry : Coucou Emma, tu as vu maman ?

Emma : Elle se repose, alors kid tu veux que je t'apprenne le piano ?

Henry : Oui, tu veux bien ?

Emma : Bien sur oui, tu veux qu'on s'y mette ?

Henry : Chouette, à demain David je reste avec Emma.

David : D'accord bonne soirée vous deux.

Emma : A toi aussi.

Après deux heures de leçon Henry me demande de lui jouer un morceau et je m'exécute avec plaisir. Jouer m'avait vraiment manqué, je joue depuis une vingtaine de minutes quand Regina apparaît.

Regina : Mon chéri va te laver les mains on ne va pas tarder à manger.

Henry : D'accord tu restes manger Emma ?

Emma : Non pas ce soir Kid j'ai des choses à faire, on se voit demain.

Henry : D'accord à demain alors (Embrasse la joue)

Je regarde le gamin partir en souriant, c'est vraiment un chouette gosse. Regina n'as pas bougé et je souffle pour me donner un peu de courage.

Emma : Je suis désolée de vous avoir embrassée, cela ne se reproduira pas. Si vous préférez je peux demander à ce qu'on me remplace auprès de vous. Mais j'aimerais rester, et puis Henry a ses cours de piano maintenant. Soyons amies, vous voulez bien ? (Tend la main)

Regina : C'est ce que vous voulez Miss Swan ? Que nous soyons amies ?

Emma : Oui, je vous apprécie énormément et je n'ai pas envie de gâcher cela. Qu'en dites-vous, on essaie ?

Chaque mot prononcé est une torture, je n'ai pas envie d'être amie avec elle. Mais soyons honnêtes, cette relation est vouée à l'échec avant même de commencer. Je suis brisée et elle mérite tellement mieux.

Regina : Très bien, amies (serre la main)

Emma : Bien je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

Regina : Emma je….

Emma : Je sais Regina, je suis désolée aussi.

Et je m'en vais, alors que tout ce que j'ai envie de faire, c'est la prendre dans mes bras et lui dire que je serais là pour elle. Elle a l'air si vulnérable plantée au milieu du couloir comme ça. Je sens mon cœur se déchirer et une fois dans ma voiture, je laisse couler mes larmes. Une fois calmée je prends la route, je me rends compte au bout de deux heures que je suis arrivée au cimetière militaire. Je souffle et m'assois devant la tombe de Lyly, les heures défilent et je me contente de rester là regardant le soleil se lever. Une main se pose sur mon épaule et Elsa est près de moi, je pose ma tête sur son épaule en silence profitant juste du lever de soleil

Elsa : Neil était inquiet, depuis combien de temps es-tu là ?

Emma : Je ne sais pas 22h je pense.

Elsa : Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Regina ?

Je lui raconte donc ce qu'il s'est passé et elle me serre dans ses bras en silence. C'est pour ça que je l'aime autant, elle n'a pas besoin de parler pour me réconforter.

Elsa : Viens je te ramène, Mulan s'occupera de ma voiture ne t'inquiète pas.

Emma : Elle est là ?

Elsa : On était tous inquiets, Killian et Belle aussi te cherchent mais je les ai prévenus que je t'avais retrouvée.

Emma : Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter, je ne me suis même pas rendue compte que je conduisais jusqu'ici.

Elsa : Ce n'est pas grave, viens on rentre à la maison.

Je laisse ma sœur de cœur me ramener et une fois chez moi elle me borde comme un enfant en m'embrassant le front. Je m'endors pensant que ma vie est devenue bien difficile depuis qu'une déesse grecque est apparue.

Début de soirée….

Emma : La dernière fois que j'ai mis mon costume de cérémonie c'était pour l'enterrement de Graham, Lyly et Peter.

Elsa : Je sais, il te va toujours aussi bien.

Mulan : Tu sais, tu es faite pour ça Em, comme nous tous.

Emma : C'est du passé une fois la cérémonie finie, mon uniforme sera rangé définitivement au placard.

Killian : Les filles vous êtes prêtes ?

Emma : On arrive, Neil c'est bon ?

Neil : Oui, j'ai l'air d'un pingouin la dedans.

Anna : Mais non tu es très élégant, merci d'être mon cavalier avec Hans.

Elsa : Ne parle pas de cette ordure, si Mulan ne lui avait pas mis son poing dans la figure je l'aurai tué de mes mains.

Emma : Ce type était un con, tu trouveras mieux j'en suis sûr.

Anna : Merci Em !

Ambassade…

J'étais là sur l'estrade écoutant le Président nous vanter nos mérites, moi tout ce que je voyais c'est Regina. Regina qui est magnifique dans une robe de cocktail rouge, je sursaute un peux quand elle prend la parole.

Regina : Bonsoir à tous, ce soir nous sommes là pour récompenser des héros de notre pays. Mes aussi mes sauveurs, qui, au mépris du danger n'ont pas hésité une seul seconde à venir à notre secours. Ce sont tous des soldats décorés, mais pour moi ils sont bien plus que ça. Pour moi ils représentent les valeurs de ce pays, le courage, la bravoure, le sens du devoir, du sacrifice et bien d'autres choses encore. Je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement le Capitaine Swan, sans elle je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui. Sans elle ma vie serait bien moins intéressante, de sauveuse elle est passée au rang d'amie. Mesdames et Messieurs, veuillez accueillir les héros de cette soirée. Le Caporal Ashley Boyd, le Caporal Sean Prince, Le Sergent Philippe King, Le Sergent Will Scarlet, le Sergent-chef Killian Johnes, L'Adjudant Mulan Fa, Le Lieutenant Ruby Red et enfin le Capitaine Emma Swan.

Je me tends face à mon grade, en effet à ma dernière mission j'ai était promue, ils pensaient que ça allait me faire rester. Pour moi je suis Lieutenant et pour mon équipe aussi mais l'uniforme que je porte et celui d'un Capitaine, c'est comme ça. Les mots de Regina m'ont touchée, on va pouvoir réussir à devenir amies avec un peu de chance. Le président nous accroche à tous notre médaille en nous serrant la main. Une fois fait je file me chercher un verre et Regina me rejoint avec Henry.

Henry : C'est quoi toute tes médailles Emma ?

Emma : Hé bien celle-ci c'est la croix de guerre des opérations extérieures, cela signifie que je suis allée faire la guerre dans un autre pays. Celle-ci c'est la croix de la valeur militaire je l'ai reçue quand on a sauvé un village avec mon équipe. Celle-ci c'est la défense nationale et la dernière c'est celle du mérite.

Henry : Tu es trop forte en vrai, bon je vais voir grand-père, à plus tard.

Emma : Merci pour ce que tu as dis, cela me touche beaucoup.

Regina : Je le pensais tu sais, je veux qu'on soit amies. Je te veux dans ma vie et pas en tant que simple garde du corps.

Emma : Je veux qu'on soit amies aussi, tu m'excuses ? Je vais saluer mon équipe.

Regina : Bien sûr, on se voit plus tard ?

Emma : Bien sûr.

Je rejoins mes amis qui m'apprennent que le Président souhaite me parler dans son bureau. Je suis un peu étonnée mais Snow me rassure en me disant que c'est juste pour être plus tranquilles. Elle m'accompagne donc et me laisse devant la porte d'un sourire. Je toque et rentre timidement, merde je suis dans le bureau ovale quoi !

Léopold : Ha Capitaine, je ne vais pas vous retenir longtemps je suis ici pour vous faire une proposition.

Emma : Je vous écoute Monsieur.

Léopold : J'aimerais que vous repreniez du service, j'aimerais que vous entrainiez les nouvelles recrues ici à Washington. Votre équipe a dit qu'elle respecterait votre choix mais qu'elle ne le ferait pas sans vous. Vous avez toutes les qualités nécessaires à ce travail, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Emma : Je peux y réfléchir ?

Léopold : Bien entendu, mais donnez-moi votre réponse avant la fin du mois.

Emma : Bien Monsieur, je vous remercie.

Léopold : C'est moi qui vous remercie pour avoir sauvé mes filles, si je peux me permettre, Regina semble s'être beaucoup attachée à vous et ça lui ferait sans doute plaisir que vous restiez là.

Emma : Votre fille est une femme formidable, j'ai de la chance de la compter parmi mes amies, tout comme Snow en effet.

Léopold : Vous savez pour un président j'ai un don assez particulier, je sais quand on me ment et c'est exactement ce que vous faites en ce moment même, pire vous vous mentez à vous-même. Et avant de mentir, Regina fait exactement la même chose que vous. Vous n'avez pas le regard d'une amie, mais d'une personne amoureuse quand vous regardez ma fille et c'est pareil pour elle. La question que je me pose c'est pourquoi ne faites-vous rien ?

Emma : Monsieur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, ma vie privée ne vous regarde en rien. Mais par souci d'honnêteté je vous dirais ceci. Regina mérite une personne qui la rendra heureuse, une personne qui l'aimera sans craindre les fantômes de son passé. Une personne qui sera là aussi pour Henry, qui la protégera et qui saura être présente pour elle. Ma compagne est morte il y a deux ans c'est ce qui m'a fait quitter l'armée, je ne suis pas prête à m'investir avec quelqu'un et j'aime trop votre fille pour lui imposer mes doutes.

Léopold : Vous l'aimez donc !

Emma : Je vous remercie de votre proposition et je vous tiendrai au courant de ma réponse dans les plus brefs délais. Monsieur le Président. (Tend la main)

Léopold : (Serre la main) Vous êtes faites pour ça Capitaine, quand à Regina elle a aussi perdu quelqu'un de cher, peut-être pourriez-vous guérir ensemble ? Je vous laisse y réfléchir, retournez profiter de votre soirée.

Emma : Merci Monsieur.

Je sors du bureau la tête sur le point d'exploser, je tombe sur Archie qui me sourit.

Archie : Il est bon d'écouter son cœur des fois et non sa tête Capitaine.

Emma : Je me suis toujours demandé comment vous faisiez pour trouver toujours le problème chez les gens.

Archie : Des années d'entrainements, allez la retrouver.

Emma : Je ne peux pas lui offrir ce qu'elle mérite Archie.

Archie : Vous ne le saurez pas sans vous donner une chance, Lyly voudrais vous voir heureuse.

Emma : Alors elle n'aurait pas dû mourir, merci d'être venu Archie. Je passerais vous voir à l'occasion maintenant que je suis à la capitale.

Archie : Ma porte vous est toujours ouverte.

Je me dirige vers les balcons quand je remarque un homme suspect avec Henry, poussée par mon instinct je les suis. C'est peut-être juste un garde du corps qui l'accompagne au toilettes, où est David ?

Henry : Vous êtes sûr que ma mère est là ?

Homme : Oui elle m'a demandé de t'emmener à elle.

Henry : Où est David ? C'est lui qui s'occupe de moi, je vais plutôt retourner à la salle.

Homme : Je ne crois pas non.

Emma : Il se passe quoi ici.

Henry : (Soulagé) Emma ! Emma ! Viens près de moi gamin, qui êtes-vous ?

Homme : Si vous voulez que le garde du corps et l'enfant vivent vous allez me suivre gentiment.

Emma : Lâche-le, qu'avez-vous fait de David ?

Homme : Assommé et bâillonné dans la voiture, j'ai un couteau dans le dos de l'enfant.

Emma : Que voulez-vous ?

Homme : Vous, l'enfant c'était un bonus. Il y a une belle prime sur votre tête même si elle a été retirée, certaines personnes payent cher pour des héros américains. De plus vous avez des informations qui nous intéressent sur une certaine clef.

Emma : Si je vous suis, vous relâchez l'enfant et son garde du corps.

Homme : Vous me prenez pour un homme stupide, qui me dit que vous n'allez rien tenter.

Emma : Parce que la vie d'Henry et bien plus importante que la mienne, je ne ferais rien pour le mettre en danger vous avez ma parole.

Homme : Ok aller le môme, tu vas libérer ton précieux garde.

Henry : Emma j'ai peur.

Emma : Fais ce qu'il te dit mon grand et tout se passera bien, je suis là.

Je les vois marcher vers la voiture, incroyable on est à la maison blanche et il y a pas un seul garde ou soldat à moins de cinq mètres. L'homme sort David de son coffre et le jette à mes pieds, il me fait signe d'approcher et je prends Henry dans mes bras, il tremble de peur le pauvre.

Homme : Vous avez deux minutes pour faire vos adieux, ne tentez rien de stupide, aucun garde ne viendra avant cinq minutes, je m'en suis assuré.

Emma : Ou m'emmenez-vous ?

Homme : Dans un endroit d'où tu ne ressortiras jamais, je boirais un verre à ta santé une fois l'argent empoché.

Je me penche sur Henry et lui murmure à l'oreille.

Emma : Henry je sais que tu as peur mais il va falloir que tu sois courageux et que tu répètes exactement ce que je vais te dire à Killian d'accord ?

Henry : D'accord.

Emma : Dis-lui mission 113, et dis à ta mère que je l'aime.

Homme : On y va, les garde de la barrière font leur roulement c'est le moment.

Je pousse Henry loin de moi et lui ordonne de courir, je grimpe dans la voiture et deux minutes plus tard je suis assommée.

POV Regina :

Je cherche Henry depuis dix minutes quand je le vois débouler comme une bombe en pleurs.

Regina : Henry, mon chéri qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

Henry : David est blessé et Emma m'a sauvé mais un méchant l'a emmenée et il faut que je trouve Killian.

Regina : SECURITE !

La musique s'arrête et je serre mon fils contre moi, il tremble de peur le pauvre.

Killian : Que se passe-t-il ?

Henry : Killian, Emma m'a dit de te dire mission 113. Le méchant avait un couteau et il a dit que si Emma venait pas avec lui il tuerait David et moi.

Je vois Killian blêmir au nom de cette mission, Snow arrive en courant près de moi et je lui confie Henry.

Regina : C'est quoi cette mission ?

Killian : Cela veut dire que nous avons peu de temps pour retrouver Emma, ils vont la torturer pour avoir des infos.

Ruby : L'hélico sera là dans cinq minutes.

Killian : Mon grand tu te souviens de la voiture ?

Henry : Elle était noire et même les vitres. J'ai vu les lettre YV sur la plaque et puis Emma m'as dit de courir et j'aurais dû rester avec elle, c'est ma faute. L'homme avait un badge de garde alors je l'ai suivi, je n'aurais pas dû je suis désolé, Emma est partie à cause de moi.(Pleurs)

Killian : Mais non bonhomme, on va la ramener je te le promets.

Je prends mon fils dans mes bras en voyant son état, mon père a été évacué et on nous emmène près de lui sans tarder.

Snow : Je vais à l'hôpital avec David, tiens moi au courant.

Regina : Toi aussi.

Snow : Tu as été très courageux mon chéri. (Caresse sa joue)

On se sépare et on arrive à la pièce sécurisée. Mon père a pris la direction des opérations et sur les écrans je vois l'équipe d'Emma s'équiper et grimper dans l'hélico.

Ruby : Savior 1 à Commandant.

Léopold : Je vous écoute Savior 1.

Ruby : On a trouvé le véhicule on se rend sur place. Terminé.

Je regarde les écrans le cœur serré par l'angoisse, comment Emma a-t-elle pu prendre une telle importance dans ma vie si vite ? J'ai était stupide de laisser la peur guider mes choix, maintenant il est sans doute trop tard pour lui dire ce que je ressens vraiment pour elle.

Robin : Monsieur nous avons trouvé les gardes espions, ils sont interrogés par Monsieur Gold en ce moment même.

Léopold : La maison est sécurisée ?

Robin : Oui Monsieur nous avons doublé la sécurité, vous pouvez y retourner.

Léopold : Regina, ma puce, ramène Henry, Hood va t'accompagner ainsi qu'une équipe. Je te tiens au courant, tu peux regarder l'avancement de chez toi.

Regina : D'accord, je reste en permanence près de mon téléphone et je me connecte sitôt arrivée.

Léopold : Ne t'inquiètes pas ma chérie, nous allons la retrouver.

Regina : Elle ne le sait même pas.

Léopold : Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne sait pas ?

Regina : Que je l'aime, elle ne sait pas que je l'aime. Je lui ai dit oui pour être amie mais la vérité et toute autre.

Léopold : Je suis sûr qu'elle le sait, mais une fois que nous l'aurons ramenée il vous faudra parler de tout ça.

Regina : Et si elle ne revient pas ? Je n'y arriverai pas cette fois, je ne peux pas perdre une autre fois la femme que j'aime.

Léopold : On va la retrouver, ramène Henry. Pour l'instant ton fils a besoin d'être rassuré et tu as besoin de dormir un peu.

Regina : D'accord, merci papa.

POV Emma :

Dans la voiture j'entends l'homme parler en arabe, je comprends quelques mots et ce qui m'attend n'est pas joyeux. Il va me livrer au groupe des résistants d'Allah. J'ai déjà eu à faire à eux et vraiment ce ne sont pas de tendres avec les soldats. Sachant que mon équipe va retrouver la voiture je me saisis de mon couteau et entaille ma main doucement. Avec mon sang j'écris le nom du groupe et le temps qu'il me reste avant d'être exécutée. Ils ont deux jours pour me retrouver, j'espère que David et Henry vont bien. Je range mon couteau dans ma botte sans gestes brusques, ils pensent que je suis toujours assommée, profitons-en pour récolter des renseignements. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais inconsciente mais apparemment nous sommes arrivés

Homme : Tu es réveillée, bien ! Bienvenue chez toi pour les prochaines 48 heures.

Emma : Mon équipe va venir me chercher et là on reparlera tous les deux.

Homme : (Parle arabe) Débarrasse-toi de la voiture et reviens vite, nous avons du travail.

Il me jette dans un cachot et m'injecte un produit dans le bras.

Homme : Pour que tu tiennes tranquille.

Emma : Que voulez-vous de moi ?

Homme : Moi rien, mais mes amis d'Irak veulent faire passer un message et rien de tel qu'un héros pour ça. Nous verrons combien de temps tu vas tenir. Ça va être amusant, enfin pour moi, car pour toi ça va être douloureux.

Emma : Je n'ai pas peur de vous, je ne vous dirai rien.

Homme : Nous verrons ça !

(Porte qui se ferme)

Deux heures plus tard….

Je me sens mal, je ne sais pas ce qu'il mon injecté mais je ne tiens plus sur mes jambes. Je m'assois contre le mur, ma tête tourne et j'ai du mal à réfléchir correctement. Je me mets à faire des pompes, seul moyen d'évacuer la drogue de mon organisme. J'ai perdu le compte quand la porte s'ouvre enfin et que deux hommes me sortent de force de ma cellule, ils m'attachent les mains solidement et je regarde autour de moi. Ils ont fixé une caméra sur moi, si ils croient que je vais parler, ils rêvent.

Homme : Bien Capitaine commençons, voudriez-vous dire bonjour svp

Emma : Allez au diable.

Premier coup de poing, pas un cri ne m'a échappé….

Homme : Recommençons, veuillez décliner votre identité pour vos fans Capitaine.

Emma : Capitaine Emma Swan, matricule 287065510

Homme : Bien, durant la mission 113 quels renseignements avez-vous récupéré.

Emma : Capitaine Emma Swan, matricule 287065510

Deux autres coups au niveau du ventre me bloquent la respiration mais je n'ai toujours pas crié et je me contente de dire à nouveau mon grade et mon matricule.

Homme : Vous voyez cette barre bleu et rouge ? Plus il y a de rouge et plus vous allez souffrir, si elle atteint le sommet vous mourrez, la bleu peut vous sauver la vie si vous nous donnez des bonne informations. Parlez'moi de la mission 113 !

Emma : Capitaine Emma Swan, matricule 287065510

Je vois un pique dans la barrière rouge et de nouveaux coups arrivent plus fort et je laisse échapper un gémissement de douleur. Ma journée va être longue, de toute façon que dire de cette mission.

(Flashback)

Mulan : Em, c'est quoi ces documents au juste ?

Emma : La liste de nos bases secrètes, et le nom des espions ennemis découverts en activités. Nous devons l'emmener en sécurité, et s'assurer que l'expert en informatique arrive en vie pour débloquer la clef.

Killian : Comment ça se fait qu'une telle liste existe ? C'est super dangereux si elles tombent entre de mauvaises mains.

Emma : Tout se passera bien, on agit comme d'habitude.

Et c'est exactement ce qu'on a fait, la liste est en sécurité à Quantico et je n'ai plus repensé à ça. Jusqu'à ce que je voie la tête de l'homme, j'ai une mémoire photographique donc je l'ai tout de suite reconnu. Ancien espion Israélien nom de code Jafar.

Emma : Vous perdez votre temps je ne vous dirais rien, je ne trahirai pas mon pays.

Jafar : Vous le ferez si vous voulez que votre famille vive.

Emma : Ma famille est en sécurité, et est à ma recherche.

Jafar : Vous êtes sûre ? Même le petit Henry ?

Emma : Vous ne toucherez plus jamais à cet enfant, vous m'avez moi et vous m'avez donné votre parole.

Jafar : Je ne lui ferai rien, mais mes amis ne sont pas aussi gentils.

Emma : Alors je vous tuerai, vous n'approcherez pas cet enfant ni sa mère.

Jafar : Nous verrons, la mission 113 Capitaine, je veux la localisation des bases et le nom des espions.

Emma : Capitaine Emma Swan, matricule 287065510

Jafar : Vous finirez par parler, passez-la au teaser, ça lui délira la langue.

Après plus de deux heures de torture je me suis évanouie, au moins dans le pays des rêves je peux retrouver Regina. Est-ce qu'ils sont en sécurité ? Le Président ne laissera rien leur arriver et c'est avec cette certitude que je bascule une nouvelle fois dans l'inconscience.

POV Regina :

Neil : Mme L'ambassadrice je ne sais pas si Emma vous l'a dit mais je suis expert en informatique et en cherchant Emma je suis tombé sur ça. C'est un site des résistants d'Allah, j'essaie de remonter le lien mais cela va prendre du temps.

Regina : Venez nous allons à la maison blanche, Henry est avec Snow et David. Leroy et ses frères sont là, nous pouvons partir tranquille, est-ce-que le Lieutenant Red est au courant de cela ?

Neil : Pas encore je suis venu vous voir en premier. (Colère) Ces salauds l'ont torturée pendant des heures au sujet d'une mission 113.

Regina : (Blanche) On va la ramener, suivez-moi.

Robin nous emmène rapidement et je me dirige sans attendre vers le bureau de mon père. Neil avec son ordinateur court derrière moi, tient le coup Emma, on arrive. Je tape à la porte et rentre, mon père me fait signe de m'expliquer.

Regina : Neil à découvert un lien où on voit le Capitaine Swan. Montre lui Neil stp, je me force à regarder la scène. Mon cœur se brise quand je vois qu'elle ne réagit que quand on a menacé Henry ou moi et sa famille. Mon père contient sa colère pendant que Mulan, Belle et Killian retiennent leurs larmes.

Mulan : Tu peux remonter l'adresse IP ?

Neil : J'essaie, j'ai déjà craqué pas mal de leur sécurité.

Belle : Ils parlent d'une clef entre eux !

Killian : Est-ce que la clef est en sécurité ?

Gold : Oui, on fait revenir tous nos agents le plus rapidement possible au cas où elle craque. Les bases sont en alerte maximum, mais si elle parle il y aura de gros dommages.

Belle : Papa tu ne peux pas dire ça, Emma ne diras rien.

Mulan : Elle ne dira pas un mot, elle préférera mourir. Je vous interdis d'en douter, jamais elle ne trahira son pays.

Killian : Emma nous a tous sauvés la vie des dizaines de fois, Neil combien de temps ?

Neil : J'ai besoin d'Anna, elle peut m'aider à aller plus vite.

Léopold : C'est quoi ces barres Rouge et Bleu ?

Regina : La Rouge elle souffre, la bleu elle vit mais pour ça elle doit parler.

Neil : Je vais faire pencher la balance, Mulan va chercher Anna stp.

Mulan : J'y vais, et je préviens Ruby. Heureusement qu'elle nous a laissé un message dans la voiture, avec ça on a une chance de la ramener.

Neil : Regina vous pouvez cliquer toute les dix seconde ici, c'est pour voter.

Regina : Je m'en occupe.

Gold : Je retourne au bureau, les gardes n'ont pas fini de parler.

Killian : Je vous accompagne, il me semble qu'ils ne m'ont pas encore rencontré. (Regard dur)

Gold : Intéressant, venez !

POV Emma :

Un seau d'eau froide me sort de l'inconscience, je suis de nouveau attachée. Je dois avoir au moins trois côtes cassées et l'arcade explosée. Pour le moment je m'en sors pas trop mal, je me concentre sur l'ordinateur et vois la barre bleu remonter doucement mais sûrement. Je souris je suis sûre que c'est un coup de Neil, ça veut dire qu'il regarde. Je dois leur faire passer un message avant que Jafar remarque le problème. J'écoute autour de moi laissant tous mes sens m'envahir, ça sent le plastique bruler. Au loin je vois un panneau d'affichage avec une marque de soda, ce n'est pas grand-chose mais c'est déjà ça. Il faut que je leur fasse passer le message sans qu'ils ne se doutent de rien.

Jafar : Bien on va passer au couteau, à chaque fois que vous ne répondrez pas j'ajouterai une nouvelle cicatrice à votre collection. L'emplacement des bases ?

Emma : Capitaine Emma Swan, matricule 287065510

Un de mes bourreau m'entaille la cuisse mais pas trop profondément. Cependant assez pour que sa pisse le sang, je serre les dents sans laisser échapper un son.

Jafar : Le nom des espions ?

Emma : Capitaine Emma Swan, matricule 287065510

Nouvelle entaille celle-ci au niveau de mon bras, elle est plus profonde et je retiens un cri de douleur.

Jafar : Vous parlerez croyez-moi, ils finissent tous par parler.

Emma : Je ne suis pas tout le monde, vous n'auriez pas un Coca par exemple ? Non parce que j'ai soif et ici ça pu le plastique cramé.

Jafar : Mais bien sûr, vous voulez un sandwich aussi ?

Emma : Pourquoi pas un poulet mayo ça me tente bien.

Jafar : Faites-lui passer son sens de l'humour Messieurs.

Dix minutes plus tard, après avoir reçu une correction, je tombe à nouveau dans l'inconscience, priant pour qu'il ait reçu le message. Je ne vais pas tenir très longtemps à ce rythme.

POV Regina :

Voir Emma se faire torturer me brise le cœur, Neil et Anna tapent sur leur clavier comme des fous pendant que moi je continu de cliquer remontant la barre bleu. Killian est revenu quand Emma parle à nouveau, on se fige. Elle sait qu'on la voit, elle a regardé droit dans la camera quand elle a demandé un coca.

Ruby : Neil regarde si….

Neil : Je sais oui je croise coca et plastique brulé deux minutes.

Anna : J'arrive au dernier pare-feu Neil.

Neil : Préparez-vous, cela va lancer une alerte quand on va finir de craquer vous n'aurez pas beaucoup de temps.

Ruby : On y va, l'hélico nous attend.

Regina : Tu crois que tu peux lui envoyer un message discret ?

Anna : Je peux le faire oui, vous voulez lui dire quoi ?

Regina : Qu'on arrive.

Neil : On va le faire maintenant, Emma est réveillée et ils ne sont pas encore revenus.

Regina : Ecrit juste tiens bon on arrive.

Anna : Ok.

POV Emma :

Ces abrutis ont dû me casser le poignet, je commence à cracher du sang ce n'est pas bon signe. L'ordinateur fait une petite lumière et je tourne mon regard dessus.

« On Arrive tiens le coup »

Je le savais il regarde, mon frère et un génie Putain. Je leur fait signe que j'ai compris et le message s'efface, Jafar rentre dans la pièce.

Jafar : Tu parles maintenant ou on torture devant toi ton ambassadrice, je te donne le choix.

Emma : Vous ne poserez pas un doigt sur la femme que j'aime, elle est en sécurité et vous bientôt au cimetière croyez-moi j'y veillerai personnellement même si c'est la dernière chose que je ferai.

Jafar : Vous n'êtes pas en position de me menacer.

Emma : Si vous la touchez je vous arrache le cœur, elle n'a rien à voir dans tout ça.

Jafar : Alors parle.

Emma : Capitaine Emma Swan, matricule 287065510

POV Regina :

Je rêve ou elle vient de dire qu'elle m'aimait ? Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça pourtant mon cœur semble battre à nouveau et un discret sourire étire mes lèvres.

Neil : Monsieur nous sommes prêts.

Léopold : Commandant à Savior 1, répondez !

Killian : Savior 1 à l'écoute.

Anna : A votre signal Monsieur.

Léopold : Maintenant, Savior 1 vous allez recevoir la position du Capitaine Swan. Vous avez ordre de tirer à vue, ramenez votre Capitaine à la maison.

Killian : Savior 1, bien reçu, arrivée estimée dans cinq minutes. Terminé !

(Toque à la porte)

Snow : Des nouvelles ?

Regina : Ils vont la chercher, Snow elle est inconsciente depuis un moment maintenant. (Peur)

Neil : Ca va aller, ma sœur c'est la plus forte.

Je regarde l'écran, Emma est couverte de blessures et je laisse couler mes larmes.

Snow : Henry est avec David, il ne voulait pas le laisser, mais Leroy et ses frères sont avec eux ne t'inquiète pas.

Regina : Je ne peux pas la perdre Snow, je n'y survivrai pas une seconde fois.

Snow : Je sais, ils vont la ramener.

POV Emma :

Des bruits, des tirs….tout ça me semble si lointain. Ils ont vraiment cogné dur et ma respiration et de plus en plus difficile.

Jafar : (Parle en arabe) Ils sont là, on s'en va maintenant. Laissez-la, pas le temps de la trainer.

Ruby : Marines les mains en l'air…..

(Tirs)

Mulan : Em, tu es ou ?

Aucun son ne sort de ma bouche, Jafar a collé son poignard sur ma gorge.

(Porte enfoncée)

Kilian : Swan tient le coup, lâchez-la, vous êtes cernés.

Jafar : J'aurais le plaisir de l'emmener avec moi avant de mourir au moins.

Mulan : On vous tuera avant, nos tireurs d'élite vous ont dans leurs viseurs.

Deux points rouges apparaissent sur son front et j'ai la satisfaction de le voir blêmir un peu. Sentant l'inconscience revenir je concentre mes dernières forces dans mes jambes, Killian regarde ma main. Il a compris ce que je vais faire, l'avantage de travailler avec ses meilleurs amis je suppose. Mulan semble aussi comprendre et fermant le point je me propulse en arrière pour lui donner un coup de boule monumental et tourne autant que possible la tête quand les tirs retentissent. Jafar s'écroule et Killian et Mulan se précipitent pour me détacher tentant d'arrêter le saignement. Ce salopard m'a bien coupée au passage. Mulan appuie sur ma plaie et Killian me prend dans ses bras.

Emma : Hé je savais que vous viendriez.

Ruby : On a besoin d'un médecin tout de suite.

Ashley : Neil les à envoyer ils sont à deux minutes.

Philippe : Will les attend pour les guider et Sean s'occupe de la police.

Killian : Tiens le coup Swan, tu es un peu trop souvent dans mes bras je trouve en ce moment. Je dois dire à Belle de s'inquiéter ? (Sourire)

Emma : Dite à Regina que je l'aime et à Henry de prendre soin de sa maman et qu'il est très courageux. Merci d'être venus me chercher, prenez soin de Neil svp.

Mulan : Tais-toi, tu vas t'en sortir et tu feras tout ça toi-même.

Emma : J'aurais aimé assister à ton mariage avec Elsa, prend soin de ma grande sœur. Prenez soin de vous je vous aime.

(Ferme les yeux et perd connaissance)

POV Regina :

L'ordinateur étant toujours en ligne on a entendu et vu tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Voilà pourquoi Neil pleure dans les bras d'Anna et Moi dans ceux de Snow.

Léopold : Calme-toi, on va aller à l'hôpital. Elle est toujours en vie pour le moment, il faut se raccrocher à ça.

On prend tous la direction de l'hôpital sauf mon père qui doit encore gérer des choses. Arrivés on retrouve l'équipe d'Emma et Elsa prostrés dans la salle d'attente. Henry et David sont là aussi et mon fils se jette dans mes bras. Anna se jette dans les bras de sa sœur en pleurs et Neil s'assoit près de Killian sans un mot. Snow me fait m'asseoir et les heures défilent, Whale finit par rentrer le regard inquiet.

Ruby : Alors ?

Whale : On a fait tout ce qu'on a pu mais son corps a subi un grand traumatisme, on a arrêté l'hémorragie interne mais je suis désolé, elle est dans le coma.

Regina : (Voix brisé) Coma !

Whale : Elle peut se réveiller demain comme jamais, son activité cérébrale est bonne. On ne peut qu'attendre maintenant, elle a aussi le poignet, la cheville et trois côtes de cassés. Plusieurs entailles qui ont nécessité des points de suture. Celle à la carotide n'était pas profonde, heureusement car nous n'aurions rien pu faire. Les chocs électriques l'ont affaiblie et elle a reçu une dose massive d'un calmant pour chevaux, je ne sais même pas comment elle a pu tenir debout.

Neil : Parce que c'est la plus grande tête de mule de la planète terre, voilà pourquoi.

Whale : Vous pouvez la voir mais qu'une personne à la fois.

Neil : Allez-y Regina, on ira après.

Regina : Vous en êtes sûr ? Je veux dire je ne suis pas de sa famille.

Neil : Si l'êtes, allez-y.

Henry : Elle m'a dit de te dire qu'elle t'aime, dis-lui toi aussi d'accord ?

Regina : D'accord mon chéri.

Snow et tout le monde me font signe d'y allée et je suis Whale dans les couloirs. J'entre dans la chambre et voir Emma dans cet état m'arrache un sanglot. Je pose ma main doucement sur sa joue et caresse son visage d'ange amoureusement.

Regina : Bonjour mon amour, il faut te réveiller. Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner, j'ai besoin de toi et Henry aussi. J'ai mentis Miss Swan je ne veux pas que nous soyons amies, je veux plus, tellement plus. Je te veux toi, reviens moi stp je ne veux pas vivre cette vie si tu n'es plus là. Je t'aime, pardon d'avoir mis si longtemps à le comprendre.

(Embrasse doucement)

Emma : (Voix faible) Redis-le !

Regina : Emma ! Mon dieu tu es réveillée, je vais chercher le médecin ne bouge pas.

Emma : (Prend sa main) Redis-le stp.

Regina : Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement. (Pleurs et se jette à son cou)

Emma : (Grimace de douleur mais souris) Je t'aime aussi. (S'endors)…

1 an plus tard…

Emma : Voilà, c'est le jour J, je vais épouser Regina dans quelques heures. Je voulais te voir avant, pardon de ne pas être venue plus souvent. Entre ma guérison, mon nouveau boulot et ma relation avec Regina je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à moi. Je sais que tu es heureuse pour moi, je sais que tu veille sur moi de là-haut. Je ne t'oublierai jamais, tu resteras mon premier amour. Merci Lyly pour tout, je t'aime. (Pose la bague devant la tombe).

Je me dirige vers Elsa qui me sourit tendrement et on prend le chemin de la maison.

POV Regina :

Regina : Bonjour ma chérie, avec Henry on voulait juste te dire qu'on t'aime et qu'on ne t'oubliera jamais. Emma nous rend vraiment heureux tu sais, tu l'aurais adorée.

Henry : Bonjour Maman, c'est vrai que tu aurais adoré Emma. Elle m'apprend à jouer du piano et maman dit que plus tard je deviendrai un grand musicien si je veux. Je sais que tu veilles sur nous, tu es notre ange à Maman et moi, on reviendra te voir pour ton anniversaire promis.

Regina : Tu restes mon premier amour, merci de veiller sur nous.

Snow : Bien et si on allait te marier maintenant ?

Henry : Ouaaai !

Regina : Oui, allons-y, merci de m'accompagner.

Snow : Je serai toujours là pour ma grande sœur.

Deux heures plus tard…..

POV Emma :

Ruby : Em arrêtes de bouger, sinon tu n'es pas prête de finir.

Mulan : Elsa attache-là.

Elsa : (Rire) C'est bientôt fini, voilà tu es magnifique.

Pour une fois que je porte une robe, j'espère que Regina aimera. Les filles ont fait un sacré boulot, je me suis transformée en cygne on dirait. Ma robe est simple, Rouge et blanche bustier avec une petite traine. Elles sont arrivé, je ne sais comment à me tresser les cheveux en laissant échapper une ou deux mèches. Un léger maquillage pour souligner mes yeux et voilà je suis prête.

(Toque à la porte)

Neil : Ton chevalier servant est là.

J'ai demandé à Neil de me conduire à l'hôtel, je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi fier. Elsa et belle sont mes demoiselles d'honneur et Killian et Mulan mes témoins. Regina à choisi évidement Snow comme demoiselle d'honneur et une de ses amies Tink quant à ses témoins, c'est David et Kathryn, sa meilleure amie. Henry est chargé des alliances et Léopold la mènera à l'autel. Avoir le Président des Etats-Unis à son mariage demande un peu d'organisation mais finalement tout c'est bien passé. Je prends le bras de mon frère pendant que les filles se mettent en place.

Neil : Tu es ravissante, maman et Papa seraient fiers.

Emma : Merci petit frère, le costume te va bien aussi.

La musique commence et on remonte l'allée sous les sourires de mes amis et famille venus pour l'occasion. Neil m'embrasse avant de se mettre près d'Anna. Ces deux-là je suis sûre qu'ils sont plus qu'amis, enfin ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça. La musique retentit à nouveau et je manque de m'étouffer quand je vois arriver Regina au bras de son père. Mon Dieu, mais comment fait-elle pour être tous les jours plus ravissante que la veille ? Sa robe met tellement ses formes en valeurs que s'en est presque difficile de la regarder, elle est comme moi en bustier et comme moi sa robe est Rouge et Blanche. Regina arrive enfin à côté de moi et après un dernier baiser de son père, me tend les mains.

Emma : Tu es magnifique Gina.

Regina : Merci Miss Swan, tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Pasteur : Mes chers amis veuillez-vous assoir, nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour unir ces deux être. Elles ont eu la chance de se sauver mutuellement et c'est un honneur pour moi de les marier.

Je n'écoute pas un mot du Pasteur mes yeux sont braqués sur Regina qui m'éblouie, Dieu que j'ai de la chance !

Pasteur : Miss Swan vos vœux.

Emma : Je suis nulle pour décrire mes sentiments tu le sais, tout le monde le sais.

(Rires)

Emma : Mais je te promets plusieurs choses mon amour. Je te promets de te protéger, d'être là dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments. Je promets de t'aimer chaque jour un peu plus fort pour que jamais tu ne regrettes ton choix. Je te promets une famille sur laquelle tu pourras t'appuyer. Je te promets de te faire rire, car soyons honnête c'est le plus beau son de la terre. Je te promets d'être une bonne mère pour Henry et de continuer à être un exemple pour lui. Tu as changé ma vie, envahis mon cœur et conquis mon âme. Je t'aime au de-là de la raison et chaque jour je te le prouverai !

Regina pleure et Henry me tend l'alliance que je lui enfile au doigt délicatement. Elsa, Belle et Snow sont en larmes et Mulan fait tout pour rester forte. Quand à Killian et David je les ai vus essuyer une larme.

Pasteur : A vous Miss Mills.

Regina : Et après tu dis que tu n'es pas douée pour dire ce que tu ressens !

(Rires)

Regina : Mon amour dès que je t'ai vue, j'ai su que tu bouleverserais ma vie. Toi et ton sale caractère, ta détermination et ta bouille d'Ange m'ont conquis très vite. Avec toi j'ai découvert ce qu'est la douceur, l'amour sans nuages. Avec toi j'ai redécouvert la joie de savoir que quelqu'un nous attend le soir après une dure journée, avec toi je revis. Tu dis que je n'aurais jamais à avoir regretté mon choix, je sais que c'est inutile car t'aimer est la meilleure décision de ma vie. Tu es mon tout Emma, ma confidente, mon amie, mon amante, mon amour. Je t'aime et ce jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

Bin voilà, je pleure, zut j'ai perdu mon pari avec Mulan. Remarque elle aussi, elle essaye de le cacher mais elle pleure aussi. Henry lui tend mon alliance et Regina me la passe au doigt en souriant.

Pasteur : Mes chères amies veuillez accueillir Mmes Swan-Mills. Vous pouvez vous embrasser !

(Applaudissements)

Je capture les lèvres de ma femme d'un doux baiser, Regina l'approfondi et je souris.

Emma : Impatiente Mme Swan ?

Regina : Tu n'as pas idée Mme Mills.

Emma : On est mariées (sourire) !

Regina : On est mariées !

Emma : Je t'aime mon amour.

Regina : Je t'aime aussi ma sauveuse.

 **Fin**


End file.
